Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) can be synthesized by various techniques such as arc-discharge, laser ablation, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and templated synthesis. The arc-discharge and laser ablation methods usually use graphite as the source of carbon while CVD and templated synthesis use carbon monoxide or hydrocarbons as the source. CNTs have been synthesized by thermal or laser treatment of carbon nanostructures that undergo structure rearrangement and/or coalescence. Single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) and double-walled carbon nanotubes (DWNTs) have been synthesized by thermolysis or laser irradiation of pristine fullerenes (free of non-carbon substituents).
The common starting materials, such as graphite and fullerenes, limit the mode of synthesis. A starting material that is readily dispersible in various environments could allow additional processing methods and structured materials. For example, in-situ synthesis of carbon nanostructures in a matrix or within other environments could extend the uses for carbon nanostructures.